Missing you everyday
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Adrian and Rose married and she's got pregnant. Everybody is happy and everything is perfect. Or isn't it?


Adrian did not remember almost nothing of what had happened the night before, and had a damn for more excruciating headache. Mouth went up in his bed and that's how he realized he was not alone. Beside him was a sleeping dhampir. But it was not a dhampir anyone, no, she was the girl he had fallen in love since that night in the ski slope. The same that had been continuously refusing, that one day she said she needed money, lots of money to go kill the love of her life, Dimitri Belikov, her trainer and guardian of her friend Lisa Dragomir, who ultimately to no He could kill, and when she returned she gave him a chance to have a relationship with her. But Belikov had to always be in the middle and at the end separated. So he does not understand why she was naked in his bed.

He turned completely in his address to watch her sleep. By God, she was so beautiful. Just then she opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Adrian." she told him "Last night did not let me apologize, I know we were both very drunk, but I want you to know that I do not regret anything that happened. Are not you going to say anything?"

"Rose, I ..."

"Yeah, you do not remember, right? Finally you get what you wanted for so long and do not remember anything. So you were drunk? Do not worry, Adrian, if you want I can make you remember what happened" as she continued putting herself astride him. "I can remind you" she told him kissing him "you, or other things."

"Mmm ... Rose," Adrian murmured fondly before taking the girl, turn it around and get on top of her. "Are you sure?"

"It's a little late for that question, is not it?"

"Okay, babe" he said before entering it and repeat everything they had done all night.

* * *

"Do not look like me, little dhampirs, now I was not drunk."

"Do not be an idiot, I do not be looking for that."

"And, then why? If I may ask."

"Because I realized a little late that we did not use protection."

"Do not worry, I do not think I have much accuracy."

"Why when you could talk a little seriously?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, let equals."

"You've upset. Can you know why? Because I know it was you that started with the little game."

"I said that you leave. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I only just realized that maybe I just put my career, which has just begun."

"Rose, wait. Calm down, okay? You will not be alone, okay? And for anything I will let your career go to hell. If you are pregnant, you have a baby, I'll take care of while you can continue your thing, right?"

"Wait, how your going to look after the baby? If you know not even take care of yourself."

"It's okay. I have too much money, we will hire a babysitter and over."

"But you're hearing you, Adrian? Do you think your parents allow you to watch a bastard?"

"It will not be a bastard if bears my name."

"Adrian, your parents ..."

"Fuck my parents. Hell, Rose, this is between you and me. My parents are out of this."

"So if you have baby you will not say anything."

"Exactly. And when they know it will be too late" he added up and going to the dresser. From there he took a box of Tiffani's.

"Adrian, what are you doing?"

"What do you think. What we have done long ago if Belikov would not have gotten involved. Marry me, Rose. I'll get on my knees if necessary, even I'll chase you wherever you go crawling, groveling until you accept me."

"Adrian ... are you sure? Your parents were very pissed off."

"I sweat it, Rose. I only care about you. There you see, boy. So much money, so much education to be worse than I talked."

"Me-not come with bullshit. Answer me, please!"

"All right, if you shut yourself ... "

And with that, Adrian got up and put the ring on her finger before giving a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'd like to continue this conversation ... eh, but I have things to do, Adrian. I stayed with Lisa to drink. Is this absolute secrecy or what can I say?"

"As long as my parents did not find out ..."

"And, when are you going to say?"

"When my father and I can not stop. I do not know, what do you think when we get back from the honeymoon?"

"Adrian, this is serious. You're a Ivashkov and me a dhampir".

"No, I'm Adrian and you Rose. Also soon you will carry my name, so ..."

"Yeah, okay, look, we'll talk later, okay? Lisa does not want to start looking for me everywhere. Bye, see you later.

And after parting kiss she went out the door.

* * *

Shebwas so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize that Lisa was watching intently to the ring in her hand and had long not speak.

"Rose, anytime you come back to Earth."

"Excuse me, I did not sleep well tonight."

"Yes, I can imagine, things to plan, right?"

"What are you talking about."

"I do not know, because I already have things. To the best of which made you that ring on your finger. An engagement ring. Is it who I think it is?"

"Just you need to see that diamonds are really to know who it was."

"So at last he has dared. Congratulations, Rose. I imagine that for the rest of the Ivashkov be absolutely secret, right?"

"Yeah, so if you want to talk about it best we go to the room."

"Yes, we will."


End file.
